FIG. 10 is a schematic block diagram of a typical prior art front-wheel drive power train 1000. Note that not all components needed for the power train are shown. Power train 1000 includes engine 1002, dual clutch input 1004, transmission 1006, output gear 1008, differential gear 1010 with a final drive ratio, universal joints 1012, and front wheels 1014. Transmission 1006 includes output shaft 1016 connected to gear 1008. Torque is transmitted from engine 1002 to wheels 1014 via the transmission, gear 1008 and gear 1010. Since there is only one output shaft in transmission 1006, differential gear 1008 is needed to split torque from the transmission to the front wheels. The differential must be off-set from the transmission in direction D, increasing the space needed for train 1000 in direction D. However, it is desirable to reduce the space needed for train 1000.
FIG. 11 is a schematic block diagram of a prior art rear-wheel drive power train 1100. Note that not all components needed for the power train are shown. For example, universal joints may be needed for portions of the power train. Power train 1100 includes engine 1102, dual clutch input 1104, transmission 1106, output gear 1108, differential gear 1110 with a final drive ratio, universal joints 1112, and front wheels 1114. Transmission 1106 includes output shaft 1116 connected to gear 1108. Torque is transmitted from engine 1102 to wheels 1114 via the transmission, gear 1108, gear 1110 and drive shaft 1118.
FIG. 12 is a schematic block diagram of a prior art all-wheel drive power train 1200. Note that not all components needed for the power train are shown. Power train 1200 includes engine 1202, dual clutch input 1204, transmission 1206, output gear 1208, transfer case 1210, front differential gear 1212 with a final drive ratio, rear differential gear 1214 with a final drive ratio, universal joints 1216, front wheels 1218, and rear wheels 1220. Transmission 1206 includes output shaft 1222 connected to gear 1208. Torque is transmitted from engine 1202 to wheels 1218 via the transmission, case 1210, and gear 1212. Torque is transmitted from engine 1202 to wheels 1220 via output shaft 1222, gear 1208, drive shaft 1224, and gear 1214.
The respective architectures for transmissions 1006, 1106, and 1206 are quite different. For example: the clutch input and the output of transmission 1006 are off-set, or non-collinear (entering and exiting respectively, the same side of the transmission), while the clutch input and the output of transmission 1106 are collinear (entering and exiting, respectively, opposite sided of the transmission); and transmission 1206 has the output shaft on one end and the transfer case on one side. Therefore, the transmissions cannot be used interchangeably. Thus, the cost and complexity of producing, installing, and servicing transmissions for front-wheel power trains, rear-wheel power trains, and all-wheel power trains is increased by the necessity to manufacture, stock, and install different transmissions for each type of power train.